Once upon a Heroine
by BlackWizardess
Summary: A girl and boy fall in love, treachery rules their lives, and a villainous scheme threatens their lives. New friends and old enemies come back to haunt, An angel, a storm, and a bounty-hunter to ruin lives.
1. Murder!

I woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. There was someone standing at the end of my bed. Icould see them through the sheer curtain covering my bed posts.Reaching beside me I groped on my bedside table for "Armageddon", the sword I had been training with lately.I found the sword, but I must have been making noise , because the person perked up and turned around.It looked as if he had been listening at the door for something.  
  
I could tell that he was a guy, about my height and build, and...Wait a minute..." Daryn is that you?I sat up just as the guy pulled back the curtain.My best friend, Daryn, was standing at the end of the bed, staring at me."What are you doing in here? If my mother or father catch you in here they'll go off the deep end!"  
  
I screeched, trying to cover up at the same time." You sh...."  
  
I was cut off by Daryn's hand over my mouth. " Shhh! Be quiet! They'll hear us..."Daryn whispered in my ear.  
  
I started struggling violently with him, but it was difficult, because he was the same size as me , and neither is stronger.  
  
wrestling him off of me, I asked" Who will hear us?"Daryn had gone back to listening at the door, motioning for me to be quiet.  
  
I took my opportunity to go over to my wardrobe and slip on a camisole and underwear.When I had finished, I walked over to the door, where he was standing, and repeated my question."Who will hear us?"  
  
Daryn turned around stared me down." The same people who murdered My parents...and yours.The same people wh-who murdered Kain."His voice faltered at this last statement, but I wasn't listening. No.Murder? Kain? Rydia? Edge? Mother? Father? No. "No." It was a statement made to a wall.  
  
Daryn wasn't listening.His normally bright green eyes looked sullen, and his normally smiling face was nonchalant.  
  
"We have to get out of the castle, They'll be looking for us." He said as he opened the door."And wear something practical. We dont know what we'll meet out there." I heard as he disapeared down the stairwell. Thinking, I headed towards the wardrobe again and flung it open.Staring at my reflection, in the mirrored door,I thought I looked like my father. Long, silvery blonde hair, falling in sheets on my shoulders, and his dark blue eyes, shot with fecks of molten silver.My small nose and mouth look like mother's, and my petite, heart-shaped face didn't belong on my slim, sinewy body.I was tall...taller than either mother or father.  
  
At 6'2" I was taller than everyone inthe castle, except Daryn and Kain.  
  
Stopping my train of thought, I focused on the clothes in my wardrobe.I grabbed my training clothes off the hanger, and put them on. For the amount of skin it covered, My training outfit was warm.A skintight Black leotard,with a short purple skirt, built for agility, and quick movements,set off with a black cape, and black dragon-hide boots set off the outfit.I grabbed my bag, and threw it on the bed with Armageddon and my cloak.Before I left my room, I took a ribbon, and tied my hair back on my head, so that I could put on my cloak and not be recognized.I grabbed Armageddon and put it in it's sheath.Slinging it on my back, I left the room , putting on my bag and cloak while running down the stairs soundlessly.  
  
Leaving the tower, I ran ahead until I got to the over-hang. Taking a hard left, I opened the door, and what I saw nearly made me scream.... 


	2. Best friends, or more?

I bit back a scream of horror.Daryn was laying face-down on the stairs, blood streaming from a wound on top of his head onto the floor.It was a horrible sight, his beautiful grey hair all matted  
  
and plastered to his head.Running the length of the room, I threw myself on the ground, and looked for any other signs of injury.I didn't find any, so I gave a kiss to Daryn,and headed up the stairs to check for guards or monsters. I didn't find anything except a little bit of blood on the ground, which made sense. Daryn won't let anything get the best of him without a fight. I know, I have the scars to prove it.I sprinted the length of the over-pass in a couple of seconds. Climbing down the stairs , I smelled something noxious.When I got to the landing, I saw a horrible...thing.  
  
I figured it was probably the thing that knocked out Daryn.It was dead now, so I think it was probably nearly dead when it attacked Daryn, and then the fight, and falling down a flight of stairs had finished it off.  
  
Turning, I ran all the way back to Daryn, and picked him up.(Thankfully,he's not any heavier than me.)Carrying him, I started up the stairs again, slowly this time.Walking the over-pass,and climbing the stairs down took all my concentration.When I got to the Main Hall,instead of going left, and ending up outside, I turned right, and went to the throne room.  
  
I got to the throne room, and what I saw shocked me.  
  
A huddle of Dark clothed men in the corner, and Everyone in the middle of the room, dead. I got out of the room silently,and headed straight. I didn't stop until I got out of the castle.Making sure that my cloak covered my face, I headed into town, keeping a low profile.Nobody in the shop asked any questions , so I stocked up on life potions and tents. When my bag was full, I headed out of town and north, to a river heading off into a lake with a water-fall.Setting up camp, I propped Daryn up against a rock.Forcing his mouth open, I trickled a potion down his throat, then set him to bed in the tent.  
  
Rather than go to bed myself, I stayed awake all night, keeping monsters away from the campsite and Daryn.Not very hard, the fire kept most away.When the dawn broke, quietly I checked that Daryn was still sleeping, Then silently, I tiptoed to the lake.Undressing, I left my clothes on the bank, and walked into the calm, chill water.Swimming with my back to the camp, I cried.Letting out my dispair, I cried silently into the still blue water.  
  
When I felt I had cried enough, I started to float back to the camp.I was almost at the bank, when I heard a loud voice behind me."Thanks. Crystal."I turned around to see Daryn on the bank,and suddenly his eyes opened wide, and his jaw dropped.  
  
I looked to see what was the matter, and then I noticed. Dropping into the deep water, I turned back to Daryn, face normal again. I blushed a deep crimson, and shivered, though not because of cold.  
  
"Whoa ! You're shivering! You'd better get out of that water, or you'll freeze." he said sounding concerned.  
  
I gave him the death glare and said to him "I'll get out when you leave, and go back to the campsite," Standing up, I got out of the water, and dried off, keeping an eye on Daryn's retreating back.  
  
I shrugged on my leotard and cape, cursing that I had left my cloak at the camp. I think I really needed it then, because I was still shivering, though I really don't think I was cold. Turning and walking back to camp, I was greeted from behind. "Why did you save me? You could have gotten out of there on your own.You didn't have to bring me." I turned. Daryn's eyes were downcast.  
  
"Would you have left me behind? You're my best friend!" Daryn lifted his head, eyes shining with tears. I smiled at him.He walked over and gave me a hug.  
  
Best friends. I wish we could be more..... 


	3. An oasis town at the end of the road?

Crystal was asleep. Me? Miles away.  
  
Just looking at her was enough to send tremors up my spine.  
  
How am I supposed to sleep next to her?When I hugged her today, She collapsed into my arms. I swear that'll be the happiest  
  
memory in my life. She said it herself,your my best friend. We've been best friends all our lives. I mean we've practically lived at each others castles since we were born. She'd never think of us as anything more than friends. Lifting my head, I took a look at the greying sky.Watching the dawn reminded me of my mom, and of how I,ll never see her again. Putting my head in my arms, I started to cry. I would never cry in front of anyone, especially not Crystal.  
  
I jerked my head up when I heard a splash in the lake.  
  
Crystal had gone swimming again. Didn't she learn anything yesterday? She nearly froze in that water. Getting up, I walked over to the lake, and stood watching Crystal. She was just as strong as me , but her muscles didn't show up as much. And while I was I good shape for tackling a creature twice my size,  
  
I didn't have speed and dexterity on my side. That was Crystal's expertise. If you saw her in battle, you'd think it was a dance class with how gracefully she avoids enemy attacks. In Kain's class, we were sparring partners, and she always won. Along with being an excellent swordswoman, she was fast.  
  
Way too fast for me. The only times I've been able to damage her, was when she stopped moving.(which is very rare)  
  
And really cool is the fact that she always beat me without giving me so much as a scratch.  
  
When Crystal got out of the water, we started up the mountains to the north. The path was treacherous, basically because there was no path, and that there were rats and imps around every drop and turn, and that Crystal was losing her footing every few steps..(her boots are great for battling, but they have no traction.)We got up to the summit a little after dark, and set up camp. After telling her to go to bed soon, I hit the sack myself.  
  
But sleep was the last thing on my mind. I had to think of a way to stop being distracted by her.Crystal. I had fallen twice today , when she was walking in front. That butt can be very mesmerizing, until your face hits gravel. I remember something I read in a book once,  
  
She had a steely grip on his mind and soul.  
  
after reading it I laughed but... Crystal's sure got a firm grip on my mind.She's the only thing I can think about.  
  
If only she liked me back... But that's impossible...right?  
  
The next morning, we started walking down the other side of the mountain.Well, maybe walking isn't the right word. More like jumping from ledge to ledge all the way down the side of the mountain. I always went first, so I could catch Crystal.(She's not the best jumper.She always lands on her butt.)  
  
As opposed to getting to the summit in one day, It took almost two days to get to the bottom, and when we did, we were faced with a new problem. Desert. Steamy sand and dry, parched air.  
  
We set up camp, and stayed in the shade of the mountains until dark.  
  
By the light of the moon we continued travelling for three nights, untill, I saw an oasis. Crystal had already succumbed to the heat, so I doubled my pace and carried her. It still took another night, and a lot of my energy, But I did get there, and when I did, I found a town with it. Kaipo. 


	4. Leave me alone, I'm sleeping

I got to Kaipo a little after noon. Heading straight to the inn, I got a room in the back for the both of us. Hefting Crystal onto the bed farthest from the door, I took off her cloak, cape and boots, and I confiscated Armageddon. Stashing her stuff under the bed, I got ready for bed myself. Exhausted after hauling Crystal here,  
  
I fought the temptation to kiss Crystal's angel-like lips, I got into bed, my mind duking it out with my heart.  
  
~*~  
  
I awoke the next day to Crystal perched on my feet, at the end of my bed. She looked her usual cheery self, smiling at me from the end of the bed. Sitting up, I mumbled something along the lines of "Good morning." Slumping back down on my pillows, I tried to go back to sleep. No Can Do. "Good Morning, Sleepy-head." She chirped. Her voice sounded oddly annoying this early in the morning. Jumping off the bed and punching me playfully on the shoulder, "Get up, I got something to tell you." was the only the I heard in responce to my silence, and as an accompaniment to her retreating footfalls on the stone steps up to the cafe.  
  
There was nothing for it. I got up, shaking the last of the grogginess out of my head. Getting dressed , I quickly followed up the stairs to talk to Crystal.Meeting Crystal at the bar, I ordered a drink, and asked about what she had to tell me.  
  
" You see that man over there, at the table?" she asked me.  
  
I answered her and said yes, and that I thought he looked a little familiar. " Yeah. That's what I thought too. I started asking around, and Daryn, He was in Baron the day it was attacked!  
  
" she told me urgently. I turned my head to look at the guy,  
  
and he raised his head and looked straight at me! Tapping Crystal on the shoulder, she turned too. Noticing that both of us were looking at him, he waved us over. Exchanging a glance with Crystal, I stood up and walked over to the guy, dragging Crystal along behind me.  
  
" Now what are a prince,"he said, looking pointedly at me, " And a princess," switching his glance to Crystal " doing way out here in the middle of the desert?" Motioning for us to sit down,  
  
He continued. " My name is Peter. I am a BountyHunter, though sometimes I work as an Asassin." 


	5. A savior in the oasis

Taken aback, I stared at Peter open-mouthed in shock. Then it registered. Assassin?Could he have murdered my parents?  
  
My vocal chords wouldn't work, which is just as well. Peter told us little, but that little was amazing. I couldn't see his face as of the moment, but I was under the impression that he was around 20, maybe 25. Peter told us that our first destination was Mist, and that we were looking for two kids there,both older than us, though not by much.  
  
Tempest, whos name means storm, had a temper that we were to avoid. Her sweet face betrayed her nature, and she hates competition.With bright red eyes and short black hair, she has no trouble getting a boyfriend, but has a hard time keeping one, because she doesn't trust anyone exept Angel.  
  
Angel, a smart, sweet,trusting guy. His Brown hair and eyes are streaked with black, and a strong jaw make this guy look very friendly on first sight.  
  
Peter told us to make friends with Angel first, because he was the more likely of the two to trust us. He also told me to stay away from Tempest, as she hates competition, especially girls competing with her for boys. Seeming to see our armor for the first time, he told us to outfit ourselves properly for dramatic climate changes.  
  
We left the cafe, heading straight for the armor shop. I went and browsed the racks, and when I had made my purchase, I waited for Daryn, not letting him see what I had bought. When Daryn had finished, we raced back to the room, to see who would get to change first. I won, naturally, and locked the door. Daryn waited quietly outside and didn't say anything. Turning to my bag, I took off my cape, boots, and leotard, as well as tearing a very frayed ribbon out of my hair. Rummaging through my parcel, I pulledout a pair of leather pants and a white silk shirt. Putting on my pants, I felt that they fit like a glove. Everything was covered, but they were still suggestive enough, so I could keep Daryn's attention. Putting on the shirt, it fell about an inch above my navel, but it was tight enough that it didn't matter. A vest went over the shirt, but I left it undone. Pulling my hair back with a leather hair cuff and a headband, I set my feet in leather boots.  
  
Walking to the door, it swung open before I reached it, and in fell Daryn.He had been watching through the keyhole! Stomping past him, and giving him a hard kick in the side, I went upstairs, to the cafe, to get more information from Peter. 


	6. A swim to calm the mind

Talking to Peter, I managed to divulge some crucial information from him. Learning the meaning of Bountyhunter, I was relieved to find out that my parents weren't dead. The relief didn't last long. Peter had captured my parents for a man named Stefa.More about his employer he wouldn't say, and when it was clear he wouldn't say anything more to me, I got up to leave. Meeting Daryn in the starwell, I shoved him into the wall and ran outside.  
  
I didn't stop running until I got out of town. Stumbling, I fell in the gritty sand at my feet. My rage fueled me, and I ended up running half-way around the oasis. Stopping, I took one look at that water and my resolve crumbled. Stripping, I dived in the icy depths of the lake. Watching the sun sink in the west, I reminded myself that we would be walking in that direction tomorrow. The blue of the sky fading into red and gold tongues lapping on pink clouds reminded me of Daryn. Smashing my fist into the surface of the mirrored sky, I thought, Why? God damn it, Why? I could understand the first two times, but this was intentional! But then again, who was to say those weren't totally unintentional?  
  
I don't know. Still.... He's a great guy, when he's not checking me out. I don't mind when I'm wearing clothes, but.... oh well.  
  
Losing myself into the now-blue sky, sprinkled with stars, I vented my anger by screaming as loud as I could, knowing that nothing could hear me. Swimming laps around the lake, I eventually directed my attention to a walker on the bank, I started. It was Daryn, calling my name. Swimming swiftly, I went and hid my clothes in somepalm trees and dune grass, and ducked under the water when Daryn came my way.With my hair floating around like a silver cloud in the water, it was a wonder he didn't find me.  
  
Getting out, and grabbing my clothes, I stifled a scream when something pushed me back in the water. 


	7. Angel wounded

7- I woke up in the middle of the night. Worried about Crystal, I half- expected her still to be out. Glancing at the bed beside me, I was relieved to see Crystal sleeping there, hair glistening like liquid silver. Droplets of water beaded on her face, illuminated by the moonlight filtering through a window. Getting up, my foot met with something wet on the floor. Looking closer, I saw that it was her armor, and that she was just wearing a camisole and panties. Hmm. How Familiar... yet it wasn't. She looked more...covered. Squinting in the dim light, I saw that she had bandaged her arms and legs up, as well as a bandage wrapping around her middle. She did a pretty good job of bandaging them, but I wanted to be sure.  
  
Lifting her above the light blanket, I unwound the bandages around her wounds, and what I saw nearly made me puke. Even in the pale light of the moon, I could see that these cuts were poisoned. Purple around the edges, and spewing pus like there was no tomorrow, there was no way that these weren't poisoned. Being careful not to wake her, I scrambled to get a healing potion and a curing potion. I cleaned the cuts in the healing potion, and watching her writhe in pain, I poured the curing potion into the cuts. Flailing wildly, it was a wonder she didn't wake up.  
  
Re-wrapping her in new bandages, I put her back in bed, and hoped for the best. I wouldn't know until morning though... Sunlight filtered through the window, and made Crystal, though she had looked like she would spring wings in the night, look like a goddess, with her hair aflame with colors from the dawn light. She hadn't awoken yet, so I sat by her bed to check the bandages on her right forearm, which was the closest to me. The wound no longer looked poisoned, though she wouldn't be able to use her arms for a while.  
  
While I was re-wrapping the bandage, Crystal sat up and stared at me, looking at a loss for words. She shook her head as if to clear it, and shook me off impatiently. Getting up, she headed for her bag. Trying to lift it, she fell back against my bed, not being able to pick up her sword or bag without excruciating pain. Hesitating, she barely let me get close enough to her to help her. After a bit of persuasion, and a bit more torture from trying to do it herself, she finally let me help her get dressed, and to help her pack her bag to take off. After I slung Armageddon on her back, I took her down to the café to wait for Peter.  
  
After letting her order herself breakfast, I headed to the item shop to pick up more lives and healing potions. After running out of them in the desert, I also picked up as many tents as my bag would allow. Heading back to the café, I stepped up to the table to find that Peter was already there, and talking about as much as he usually did. Ordering a frothy glass of juice, I looked at Peter and asked if he was ready to go. Shooting me the coldest glance I thought possible, he shut me up quick. Making myself look busy, I finished my drink and checked on Crystal's sores again. Pouring another curative potion on them, I watched her bite her lip to keep from screaming.  
  
Keeping an eye on Peter, I repeated my earlier question again, this time making sure he had finished his drink. Hardening his gaze, and focusing his gray-green eyes on me, he answered that he was waiting for me. Holding back a snigger, I pondered his lame excuse. Maybe he was waiting for me to tend to Crystal again. In that case, his remark was feasible. Helping Crystal to her feet, I almost melted when she leaned on me for support, to help her walk out of the café and inn. Walking behind us was Peter, very conscious to Crystal's condition, and taking care to walk slowly as we left the town. 


	8. Friends found

--8--  
  
Walking was slow and difficult, as Crystal was more of a hindrance than a help. Monsters attacked viciously, and I was majorly glad that Peter could fight. After 3 days of walking, Crystal was starting to gain back her strength, and was able to walk without mine or Peter's help.  
  
By the 5th day, Crystal was fighting again, and with as much vigor as before her injury. Watching her, I was glad she was well again, but some part of me wished she were still dependent on me. She also seemed like she was hiding something from me. What it could be, I had no idea.  
  
After a week of walking, we finally reached the foot of the mountain pass. I was looking forward to having Crystal in the lead, and didn't pay attention much, so I really didn't notice that Peter was more withdrawn from us. We made camp, ready to leave in the morning, but Peter didn't say one word to us that night. I sorta thought that strange, but I didn't dwell on it, at least until morning......  
  
"What do you mean he's gone?! He was here last night!"  
  
"I don't know. He's just..... gone. Don't worry about it." Again, I had the feeling that she was hiding something from me. Damn. I wanted to talk to him about Tempest and Angel, but I guess I wouldn't know until I talked to them in person. We started walking as soon as we were packed.  
  
It took us the entire day to climb through the treacherous mountain pass, and just as the dawn of a new day broke upon the peaks surrounding us, we found ourselves in a valley enveloped in thick mist. The misty ground shone pink and red in the morning light, so much as it could be a reflective mirror of the sky. We set up a tent for the rest of the day, and slept until the next day, where no dawn welcomed the day.  
  
We woke up to a shadowed sky. The sky itself was foreboding, and encompassed in a deep grey, almost black. That didn't give me the best feeling, but I shook it off, and headed for the village with Crystal. Upon entering, the first thing we saw was a girl and a boy fighting by the entrance of the village. We stood watching their fight, and I was sure the girl was going to win. She was relatively pretty, and if mirrors showed the opposite of what they were reflecting, She was Crystal's reflection.  
  
She was wearing the same outfit as Crystal, though instead of lightly tanned leather and a white shirt, she had black leather and a blood-red top. Her hair was only to her collarbone, and was black, so it contrasted in as many ways possible to Crystal's white-silver-blonde hair that fell to her fingertips. Her face would be a replica of Crystal's if not for the color. Deeply tanned, red eyes, red lips, and fierce expression was as far from Crystal as you can get. Oh well. Crystal was definitely cuter. I could see why she had been named Tempest. She radiated a bad attitude, and storm definitely gave shape to her personality, whereas Crystal's name means purity, and Crystal is an angel on earth.  
  
The boy, Angel, certainly looked like an angel. Not so much his style, but his expression. More soft than fierce, and his hair and eyes were indeed Dark Brown, laced with black strands. His square jaw gave him a friendly look, and I couldn't help agreeing that I would definitely be making friends first. 


	9. Planning for infiltration

--9--  
  
The first one to see us was undoubtedly Angel. He stopped fighting to look at us, and that gave Tempest the time she needed to get Angel pinned. Subconsciously I suppressed a frown. Tempest wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to us, while Angel came over and started talking to us immediately. Hmmm. Guess Peter was right when he called her anti-social. I watched Tempest clean a pair of claws affixed to her gloves, and openly winced. Those looked like they would hurt if she decided to use them on me. Oh well. It would be her fault if I had to hurt her right back. I played with the sword upon my back and turned back to Tempest. She was walking towards me...no, walking towards Daryn.  
  
She stood right in front of Daryn and looked him up and down. That stare was unsettling...Walking up to Daryn, I put my arm around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek while I whispered in his ear "Just play along". It had worked. If looks could kill, nothing would bring me back from where Tempest was sending me. I smiled blissfully, almost mockingly at Tempest, Thinking, You dare try and take him from me? We'll see who ends up on top. Hmm...If this kept up, I could kiss him, and he wouldn't know I liked him! A part of me was happy, but the rest felt sad. He would never like me back.  
  
Angel was looking back and forth from me to Tempest with something like fear in his eyes. I couldn't blame him. It looked like she was going to start a fight any second, so I was glad when Angel cut into our staring match. "Its going to storm, guys. We'd better get back to the house." Indeed, it was going to rain. The sky was crashing a warning, and closing in quickly. I followed after Angel and Daryn, making sure to leave Tempest far behind. I didn't trust her anywhere near me.  
  
We got to the house, a small bungalow with one bedroom and two beds. Tempest must live here too. I took from the fact that Angel wasn't acting very friendly around Tempest, that they weren't involved, but were probably great friends. I sat across from Tempest at the big table, with Daryn and Angel on either side of me. Angel started talking to me about Baron, and Kain. Answering to what Angel asked me, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Daryn hadn't taken his eyes off of my...oh my god. I kicked Daryn under the table, and hissed "knock it off, pervert." I turned back to Angel to plan our journey, first back to Baron, then to Eblan. 


	10. Fight to teach

--10--  
  
It was getting lighter outside. The storm was passing. Funny, It started to calm down the minute Tempest left the room. Little bitch. She was flirting with Daryn the whole time I was talking to Angel, planning our trip. When Tempest paid attention, and actually heard what we were telling her, she flew into a rage and stomped to her room. The gist of what she was saying was clear, though every other word was a swearword. "I wouldn't mind going if it was just you two, but why does she have to come?!"  
  
I didn't care. She was going to get on my bad side, that was her problem. I turned back to Angel. He had started talking again.  
  
"Do you guys want to go outside and train? I'd like to see what Kain has been teaching his other students." Daryn beat me to answering" Sure, We'll go with you. Is Tempest coming?"  
  
"No. She'll get in the way, and I don't think Crystal wants to deal with her on her own..."  
  
"Fine with me. Let's go." I wanted to get out of that house. I had the strange feeling Tempest was going to sneak-attack me...  
  
We got outside and the sun was shining. Such a contrast to when Tempest was around. Hey! Maybe her moods are so bad that the weather is influenced! Hehe...not really a nice thought.... I followed Angel to a little side- yard. The grass was fresh and damp, nice and springy. Good for landing on. Angel spoke up "Who wants to fight first?" This time I spoke before Daryn." I want to fight you." Might be interesting to fight a dragoon who wasn't a master.  
  
"OK. Choose your weapon, challengers." that was Daryn. I watched Angel go to the side of the house and pick up a spear,  
  
sleek with rainwater. I grabbed Armageddon and threw off my cloak, setting it beside Daryn in the grass. I watched Angel carefully, waiting for him to make the first move. He wasted no time, diving at me with fast, brutal attacks. No problem. I dodged it easily, and waiting for my chance, I shoved my sword into the grass, and swung myself on it, making my foot connect with his jaw. Taking my sword, I danced around him, inflicting light scratches, and not letting the spear touch me. Finally, my real chance came, when Angel was stupid enough to jump. I stood completely still, listening for the telltale spear shifting that is required for a proper hit. There! I heard it. Over my right shoulder, closing in fast. 50ft., 30ft., 10ft. I flipped forwards, narrowly missing Angel's attack, and letting him plough right into the ground. The crash could probably be heard in the house. The spear was sitting beside Angel, stuck about 1/3 of the way into the ground. I tore across the space separating us, and slid on the wet grass to grab the spear. Taking a running start, I back-flipped in front of Angel, and knocked him back to the ground. Jumping on him, I straddled his stomach and pinned him with his own spear. "Had enough? I'd like to see both of the ...ahem...incompetent males, fight." I got up and threw Angel his spear.  
  
I walked over to the side, passing Daryn. I heard something Angel said to Daryn "Geez...Your girlfriend is awesome!" I flinched at his response. "Yeah. She is.... But she's not my girlfriend." I walked over to grab my cloak, and the last thing I felt before seeing black, was the slice of someone's claws on the back of my skull. 


	11. She's up for grabs, right?

--11--  
  
We got set up for our fight, and Angel started first. He probably didn't figure that I was as smart or as fast as Crystal, 'cause right off the start, He jumped. Not as easily as with Crystal, though still a pretty clean jump. I flung out my cross bow and stared at the spot Angel disappeared. The glare of the sun in front of me set me back, and I turned around. Out of nowhere, something Hits me in the middle of my back, and I fall over, seeing Angel flip onto his feet. Running, he stole my crossbow, and threw it, along with his spear, near the tree line. Obviously he'd prefer to fight barehanded. I got up, and delivered a fast drop kick right under his jaw, followed by a roundhouse right in the stomach. He wasn't fazed much, if at all, by my attack. He followed up my attack with a swift hook in the face, leaving me sprawled on my stomach, with his boot on my neck.  
  
"So..... If she's not your girlfriend, then she's up for grabs, right?"  
  
I felt Angel ease up on my neck. I got up, wringing out my now-soaked shirt. I looked up at Angel. "That depends whether she wants to be up for grabs or not." I shivered. I swear, if I ever saw Crystal with a boyfriend, I'd jump off of a cliff without thinking too much about it.  
  
I took a look at where Crystal was standing right before the fight. She wasn't there anymore. Instead, Tempest was standing there, looking at a thing on the ground...with white and red hair..... Oh my god! That was Crystal!  
  
I ran to where Crystal was lying, facedown on the ground. Her hair was horribly matted, and she was in a bad way. Claw marks on the back of her head were bleeding profusely, and pooling upon the ground. I took off my shirt and wrapped it around the unconscious girl's head, vainly trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
I was vaguely aware of Angel's and Tempest swearing match behind me, and I was surprised. I didn't think even Cid had that kind of vocabulary! He could learn a few things from these two.  
  
I focused my attention on the girl in front of me. The bleeding had slowed, though it hadn't stopped, not by a long shot. I secured my shirt to her head. Hefting her up onto my shoulder, I walked past Tempest and Angel, aware of how Tempest's end of the conversation (If you can call it that...) stopped as I passed her viewpoint. I had forgotten. I wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
I got her in the house, and lay her on a bed in the back. I took the shirt off her head. The bleeding had slowed to almost non-existent, but even a potion wouldn't help this. I could only hope..... that she would wake up soon. She was awfully pale as it was, and getting paler by the second..... 


	12. The truth is painful a realization of re...

--12--  
  
I left Tempest outside and went inside the house, to check on Crystal, and to start cooking something. Tomorrow would be a long day.  
  
I walked in the house, and up the hall. From where I was standing, I could see a lot. Daryn was sitting beside the bed, tending to Crystal. It looked like he was..... crying?? I couldn't hear him, so I really couldn't tell. I turned on my heel and walked silently back down the hall.  
  
Is there really something going on between those two?  
  
I shook the thought out of my head. Daryn even told me they weren't involved.....but did he tell the truth? Or, even worse, does he wish they were? I craned my neck to see towards the hallway. Daryn was still in the room. But..... I thought I had heard something. I walked back up the hall, stopping before the room. No. I couldn't hear a thing. I looked in.  
  
Daryn was sitting on a stool against the wall, beside the bed. He was..... sleeping? Yes. sleeping. Crystal's small, pale hand was cupped in his, and his tear-stained face was directed to Crystal.  
  
I went back to the kitchen to fix something for supper. Tempest still hadn't come back, so I assumed she had gone for a walk. Crystal wouldn't be awake for supper, of that I was sure. I made enough for two, and walked to the room to wake Daryn up.  
  
When he woke up, he wouldn't leave Crystal's side, so we ended up eating in the room. Something I noticed. Crystal was as pale as a ghost. Her skin was no longer lightly tanned, but now white as stone. I shivered. She almost wasn't moving enough to distinguish her from a statue. I watched as her chest lightly raised and fell, signifying the smallest of breaths. Her gorgeous blue eyes were closed in sleep, though not a pleasant one. Her beautiful face was contorted in fear, and every once in a while, she would lash out, unexpectedly. I tried to guess what could give her such horrible nightmares, but my imagination couldn't come up with anything so scary.  
  
Later, when we called it a night, Tempest still wasn't there. Crystal had regained some color, after I had forced some soup down her throat. With any luck, she would be conscious by morning.....  
  
~*~  
  
Hmph. No such luck. Tempest was back when I woke up, and was hanging over Daryn, wearing a skimpy little nightgown. I didn't worry much. After a while, she'll get tired of him. Crystal was still out of it, though she looked almost normal now. I forced some more soup into her, and then I made breakfast. We would be leaving as soon as Crystal woke up....... 


End file.
